


Lord, Down in New Orleans

by CKhybrid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Caroline is a witch, F/M, Klaus is the hybrid king of NOLA, and there's a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKhybrid/pseuds/CKhybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>also known as the fic where Caroline gives Klaus a magical BJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord, Down in New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelikah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/gifts).



She blows in like a storm.

The large entrance doors of the compound burst open and every supernatural creature turns towards the disturbance. Fangs drop, and predatory eyes glow. The commotion has disrupted their night of hedonistic activity, and they are ready for a fight.

There’s an unnatural wail on the wind, before lightning strikes. It illuminates a lone female figure in the entryway and garners the King’s immediate and rapt attention.

Everything goes silent as the beautiful woman purposefully makes her way inside and towards the throne. Klaus absently motions from his perch to have the doors closed behind her, and two hybrids rush to do his bidding. The rest patiently await their King’s command.

She is a witch, and one associated with the faction recently banned from New Orleans. Her very presence, unannounced and without invitation, is an act of defiance.

Klaus takes a short sip from his glass and makes no move to stop her approach. His eyes, along with everyone else’s, remain trained on her all the while.

The top half of her dress looks like splashes of black paint, speckled in a tantalizing pattern across her fair skin. The skirt moves like dark flames licking down her legs and then spills out, onto the floor, rolling, like a black mist behind her.

Her pale blonde hair falls well past her shoulders. While some locks are perfectly straight the rest appear to be crimped. Angular bangs hide most of her face, but he knows what lays beneath.

Klaus sees her tempting little lips, currently painted black, are pressed firmly together. He wants to force them open with his tongue and taste her anger. 

He’s drawn to her eyes next; dark eyeliner accentuating a universe of power swirling behind her gaze. 

She is a star, waiting to explode - and destroy him. 

"Niklaus," she addresses him, informally and with obvious scorn. “Why have the witches of New Orleans been displaced from their home?”

“Simple, love,” he answers with a flash of canine teeth and a smile, “they displeased me.” 

“It is not their job to bring you pleasure,” she tells him, eyes narrowing to obsidian slits.  

“Isn’t it?” he asks, maliciously, in return.

“My sisters have lived here for centuries,” she begins, hands tensing at her sides, and he can feel the air rippling with the onset of her powers.

“Yes, but it is my kingdom,” Klaus interrupts, demeanor both smug and arrogant. 

“It’s the only place they can practice magic!" she shouts and thunder roars from outside. 

Klaus barely acknowledges the outburst. In fact, he looks rather bored.

The witch calms herself, reining in her powers before speaking again. “Their ancestors are buried here,” she supplies, though she knows it pointless to appeal to his sense of moral decency.

“Something they should have considered before crossing me,” he replies dryly, swirling the amber liquid around in his tumbler.

“You are being petty,” she tells him, frustrated with his attitude.

His entire body tenses before he smashes the tumbler against the side of his throne. “Petty?” he asks, spit flying out from between his lips. “This is not a fight I started, sweetheart.”

She doesn’t so much as flinch at his behaviour. “They are bound to this place,” she reminds him, through clenched teeth, “you are not.” 

“Tread carefully, Caroline,” the sound of her name releases an uneasiness into the room. 

Klaus feels a tightening in his chest as he looks back into her eyes. He sees a look that is both calculating and familiar, staring back at him.

Caroline gives sudden, dismissive, flicks with her wrists and those standing nearest The King walk away. Klaus is vexed, even though he had forgotten there were other people present in the room with them. He watches as all of his minions clear out of the compound, and they are the only ones remaining.

"I know what it is that you are doing, Klaus,” she tells him, voice sounding tired, “but nothing has changed. I can’t give you what you want.” 

“I have everything that I want,” he replies, looking meaningfully at her, “right here.”

“I won’t stay. Just because-”

“Oh, did you think I meant you, sweetheart?” he mocks her, a cruel smirk on his face. "I am the Original Hybrid and King of New Orleans," he states, proudly. “I have a kingdom, the loyalty of my subjects-”

"You have nothing,” she tells him with a shake of her head. "You are a bully on the playground, throwing a tantrum because you can’t get your way.”

“There is only my way, love. The sooner you understand that, the happier we’ll all be.”

“You would seriously risk upsetting the very balance of nature, just to what? Get back at me?” 

"Don’t be so dramatic,” he reprimands. “And do not presume to know me, either.”

She moves in, until her face is mere inches from his. He feels the electrical charge of her powers against his skin, and indulgently lets it wash over him. “Oh, but I do,” her voice softens, infinitesimally, and her right hand reaches out to stroke his face.

He grabs it before she gets the chance, grip so tight he’s on the verge of breaking bone. "And I know you, witch,” he reminds her, voice dripping like poison.  

“Is this the part where I submit?” she asks, head tilted in defiance, determined to mask the pain she feels both under his grip and the coldness of his gaze.

His grip loosens, though he does not drop her hand from his. “Do you even know how? You have never done a thing I have asked of you.” 

She stares down between them, and laughs; a sad and haunting sound. “You have never tried asking.” 

He releases her, barely looking at her, and growls.  

“Some things never change.”

“Well, I hope for your sake, that isn’t true, love,” he bites back. “After all, aren’t you here to change my mind?”

“Like I said, things don’t change,” she replies back. “But, perhaps, a bargain can be struck?”

Their eyes meet again.

“You have my attention,” he says with a shadow of a smile.

They are looking at one another with so much intensity that it twists something low in the Hybrid’s belly. Caroline keeps her eyes on his and begins lowering herself to the ground. She stops when her knees hit the floor. 

The blonde blows gently against the material of his pants, and Klaus can feel it so keenly against his cock that he looks down and sees that his clothes have vanished. 

"I find the removal of clothing tedious, but necessary when performing this particular act," she lets the words hang between them, and he can feel the anger all but vanish as a thrill rolls its way down his spine and straight to his loins. 

“What is this, Caroline?” he asks, voice tinged with confusion and desire.   

“Isn’t this what you want? Subjects kneeling before you, worshiping you.”

“Not by you. Not like this.”

“Liar,” she says, and wets her lips. "Now, how do I worship you, my King?" 

"Put me in your mouth," is what he says.

Caroline’s eyes transform to a sinful blue colour and her lips are a pouty and lush shade of red. It is a sign of her powers at work. He remembers all too well the pleasures she can bring him with her abilities. 

Caroline cradles his growing erection between her soft and delicate hands. Klaus recognizes the almost imperceptible shift in the air that accompanies the subtle use of her powers, before he feels it against his skin. 

Her perfect lips widen for his cock as her feminine fingers slide down the length of his shaft. Her tongue is hot and wet as she wraps her lips around him. She swirls her slick muscle around the head of his cock and he is already hard for her.

He can feel her powers hum with every slide of her mouth and stroke of her tongue. He watches her lips turn blue and then a chill runs through him. Her tongue is like fire now when she licks him, and her lips cool him down with every long, languid, suck. 

“Yes, that’s it.”

The opposing sensations of hot and cold have him breathing heavily; the evidence of his arousal is already leaking from his tip, and Caroline is doing a marvelous job of lapping it all up. 

Klaus threads his fingers through her thick hair. Unable to stop himself from touching her. It’s been too long and he won’t deny himself anymore. Not when she is offering him the chance to. 

He feels the strands curl around his hands. They force him to push harder against her head. Her head goes down, and he cries out her name as his cock hits the back of her throat. 

Klaus can feel her smiling. This is what she wants; to be in control and to make him lose it.

Her cool lips brush against his balls and then she slowly pulls back up. Caroline moves the palms of her hands to massage the base of his shaft and Klaus throws his head back, while murmuring sounds of approval. The slight pressure of her hands begins building him to a new high. He can't stop the ragged moan that escapes his lips when she gives a little squeeze and swirls her powerful tongue around his cock again. “Yes, sweetheart, just like that.”

Her hair relinquishes its hold on his hands and he notices the top of her dress starts disappearing. He is mesmerized by the reveal of smooth, flawless, skin. He brushes her hair to the side and his fingers lightly skim over her shoulders. “So beautiful,” he says, unable to refrain himself from doing so.

He feels the electricity again as it flows through his fingertips and then the rest of his body. His pelvis lifts off the chair and Caroline takes the opportunity to grab the back of his thighs. Her hands slide beneath his ass, and she pushes him further into her mouth. 

Her facial muscles tighten and he feels himself on the precipice. She sucks in her cheeks, and the suction and pressure on his cock combined with the sensual ministrations of her tongue have him exploding into her mouth with a howl. 

Caroline doesn't stop until he's unloaded every last drop of cum down her throat.

“Oh, my love, how I have missed you.”

The substance of Caroline’s dress knits back together. Her lips turn a pale shade of pink and, when she looks up at him, that galaxy is back behind her eyes. 

"You’ll make an announcement, permitting my sisters to return to The Quarter.”

“Of course, but that can wait, sweetheart.”

“No. Now,” she tells him, and begins to stand.

“You’re not staying?” he asks, though it’s more of a statement.

“I told you I wouldn’t.”

“How can you be so cruel!?”

“I have a duty to my people, Nik. The witches of New Orleans are only a small number under my protection. I cannot stay.”

“You could, if you wanted to.”

“I won’t stay.”

A gust of wind blows through the building, and she leaves the same way she came in.

She walked in like a storm, and left the impact of a hurricane.


End file.
